Slice of life with Kiseki no Sedai
by AngelaRyota
Summary: "Duh kenapa sih kamu?Aku harus buat bubur untuk makananmu jadi balik kekamar nanti aku menyusul." katamu membujuk kembali agar cowok itu menuruti "Tidak mau bubur. Aku mau kamu." kata dia semakin mempererat pelukannya Selengkapnya Aomine x Readers
1. Chapter 1: I'am serious

Title: Slice of life

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Romance singkat tentang anak-anak kiseki no sedai x Reader. Pertama tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Chapter 1

I am Serious

Kamu adalah murid biasa Seirin Gakuen dan beberapa bulan yang lalu kamu baru menjadi transfer student dan satu kelas dengan cowok yang hilang dan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Perkenalkan nama saya a/n(namamu). salam kenal semuannya."katamu memperkenalkan diri

"KAGAMI-KUN BANGUN PADA SAAT DIKELAS."kata pak guru tiba-tiba berteriak

"Ah, iya pak."kata anak berambut nyentrik itu

Aneh memang iya aneh ada anak yang tertidur pulas juga dibelakangnya tetapi mengapa pak guru tidak memarahinnya. Itulah kesan pertamamu bertemu dengannya.

"Iya kamu boleh duduk dibelakang."kata pak guru itu memberitahu

Kamu berjalan dan ternyata duduk disamping anak yang tak terlihat itu. Dan sepertinya ia terbangun karena menyadari ada orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Salam kenal aku a/n(namamu). Namamu siapa?" Tanya kamu kepada ank itu penasaran

"Kuroko tetsuya desu. Salam kenal a/n-chan."sapa kuroko dan dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sugoii,kau bisa melihat dia a/n-chan!"seru kagami anak berambut nyentrik itu

Kamu baru tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya sejak kamu pertama kali melihat dia berlatih di gedung olahraga dia Invisible man dan sangat kakoii dengan gaya operannya yang tidak biasa itu. Dan dia kemarin baru saja memnangkan pertandingan dan sebagai ucapan selamat kamu berniat membelikan dia eskrim

"Pak, eskrim rasa blueberry satu."katamu kepada tukang es krim yang lewat

"Saya juga pak."kata kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sedikit membuat tukang es krin itu kaget

"Maaf adik-adik es krimnya yang rasa blueberry sudah tinggal satu bagaimana?"kata bapak-bapak itu

Apa daya kamu memang ingin memberikan es krim itu buat kuroko dan dia juga ingin yasudahlah biar dia yang mengambil. Namun...

"Buat dia saja pak."kata kuroko sambil menunjuk kearahmu

"Baik ini es krimnya terima kasih."kata bapak itu

"Eh kuroko-kun ini buat kamu."kata kamu menolak karena rencana awal memang kamu ingin memberikan hadiah itu untuknya

"Oke kalau a/n-chan memaksa kita makan berdua."kata kuroko

"yasudah kalau tidak mau aku makan."kata kamu mebuat dia iri

"yakin tidak mau makan berdua?"kata kuroko menawarkan lagi

"Eh, serius gimana ca-."kata-katamu tiba-tiba terpotong

Dia tiba-tiba menjilat es krim di sisi bagian mulutmu yang tersisa. Entah mengapa es krim itu menjadi lebih manis daripada es krim yang kamu makan.

"I serious. Sudah makan berdua kan kita a/n-chan."kata kuroko-kun kepadamu bebisik ditelingamu dan kemudian tersenyum.

Kamu tidak pernah membayangkan dia bisa "serious"seperti itu.

Review please buat author baru ini.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Touch My Lucky Item

Title: Slice of life with Kiseki no Sedai

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Romance singkat tentang anak-anak kiseki no sedai x Reader. Kedua tentang Midorima Shintarou.

Chapter Two

Don't touch my Lucky Item

Kamu adalah anak dari coach club basket di Shutoku Gakuen. Sudah hampir 2 bulan kamu di transfer ke Shutoku gakuen ini. Hari ini sangat cerah seperti biasa bila papamu sedang ada urusan kamu menggantikan beliau sebagai coach di sana. Setidaknya kamu tau banyak tentang permainan bola basket dan bisa mengatur mereka dengan baik tapi entah kenapa kamu merasa kesal pada "seseorang" tidak mau menuruti perintah kamu.

Two month ago

"a/n-chan gantikan papa sebentar saja untuk mengawasi mereka."kata papamu memberi perintah lalu berjalan pergi.

"Baik, hati-hati jalan. Serahkan padaku."katamu lalu berjalan ke bangku coach

Namun langkahmu berhenti karena ada "sesuatu" item di bangku coach.

Berbentuk box lalu ada tombol untuk membukannya dan setelah kamu menekan tombol itu betapa kagetnya keluar boneka hantu dan kamu melemparnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kyaaaaa,apa itu?"katamu masih syok

"Siapa yang melempar Lucky item saya dengan begitu kejamnya?"kata suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangmu

"Siapa kamu? Apa kau bilang Luck Item?Itu bukannya barang yang hanya mengagetkan orang saja kenapa kau membawa sampah kaya gitu?"kata kamu setengah marah

"Apa kau bilang?"kata cowok berambut hijau itu

"KUBILANG SAM-."kata-katamu tiba-tiba terhenti karena dia memegang tanganmu dengan keras dan menariknya kearahmu dan berbisik di telingamu

"Jangan pernah menggangap Lucky Itemku sesuatu yang tidak berharga dan menyentuhnya sembarangan atau saya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlupakan untukmu selamanya."kata cowok itu serius

Doki..doki tiba-tiba kamu merasa jantungmu lebih cepat tidak tau kenapa apakah takut akan cowok itu atau itu kamu tidak berani mendekati dia dan barang-barangnya

Two month later

Ya dia adalah Shintarou Midorima dan kau menyeledikinya dari orang-orang karena kau penasaran dengan orang yang telah membuat kamu sial itu dan sejak itu cowok itu seperti selalu mengawasimu dan memperhatikanmu setiap kamu sedang menggantikan ayahmu. Tidak tau kenapa apakah dia takut kamu menyentuh lucky itemnya atau dia dendam padamu. Hingga suatu hari kamu mendapatkan sesuatu "mengejutkan" dari lelaki itu.

"Apa lagi ini Lucky item tetapi pembawa sial buatku kenapa ada disini?"katamu menggumam sendiri

"Apa aku harus memindahkannya?Tapi gimana kalau jatuh cowok itu pasti ngomel lagi."katamu menggerutu sendiri

"Baiklah aku akan memindahkannya."katamu memutuskan lalu berjalan dan memindahkannya ke ruang ganti.

Namun baru berapa langkah berjalan ada seseorang berteriak ke arahmu.

"Awas a/n-chan!"teriak salah satu member club basket

Duak! Bola basket mengenai kepalamu dan lucky itemnya kembali jatuh dan pecah karena kali ini terbuat dari bahan pecah belah.

"Duh sakit banget." katamu meringis sambil mengusap kepalamu namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarikmu berdiri

"Sudah saya peringatkan kan? Ikut saya sekarang."kata cowok itulalu menarikmu kebelakang sekolah.

Belakang sekolah

"Jadi kamu yang memecahkan Lucky Item saya?Pertama menjatukannya lalu sekarang memecahkannya?"kata cowok itu mempertanyakan nasib Lucky itemnya

"Ngak.. kemarin salah paham sekarang juga ada bola lalu Lucky item itu jatuh."katamu membela diri

"Masih mengelak setelah kamu harus dikasih sesuatu agar kamu tidak berani mendekat lucky item saya alagi."kata cowok itu dan memojokanmu ketembok belakang sekolah

"Kamu mau ap-?"kata-katamu berhenti tiba-tiba

Angin bertiup keras dibelakang sekolah dan dia menciummu bibirmu secara tiba-tiba sambil manarikmu dalam pelukan cowok itu. Kau sangat terkejut ciuman pertamamu direbut dengan paksa dan tanpa alasan yang dia melepas ciumannya dan berkata tepat ditelingamu dengan masih memeluk tubuhmu.

"a/n-chan don't touch my Lucky Item again. Dan hati-hati bila kamu berada diruangan club basket jangan sampai kecelakan seperti tadi terualang kembali.

"Midoroma-kun kamu-."katamu terhenti kembali karena kamu bingung harus berkata apa lagi

"Ja-ne hati-hati lain kali a/n-chan."kata cowok itu melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya dan pergi meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta pertannyaan

Dia masih memperhatikanmu sejak saat itu dengan sesekali namun pada saat kamu tersenyum padanyanya dia malu dan memalingkan mukannya serta kembali konsentrasi bermain.

Kamu tidak tau harus marah atau apa pada Midorima-kun secara tidak langsung dia merebut first kissmu. Tapi selama ini kamu tau kenapa dia memperhatikan dan mengawasimu kadang-kadang. Khawatir? Mungkin iya karena iya menyuruhmu hati-hati lalu apa arti dari kiss itu. Kamu tidak tau harus bagaimana mungkin ini dia sisi baik dari cowok itu dan kamu sudah tau arti perasaan doki-doki pertama kamu bertemu dengannya... tapi yang jelas don't touch him Luck Item atau mungkin bisa juga sesekali untuk membayar apa yang dia lakukan kemarin?

Ah gomen jika masih kurang berasa feelnya untuk bagi yang mau request buat character Generation of miracle selanjutnya review please nanti langsung dikabulkan juga saran dan kritiknya. Masih baru di dunia fnanfiction. Ja-ne


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Guy

Title: Slice of life with Kiseki no Sedai

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Romance singkat tentang anak-anak kiseki no sedai x Reader. Ketiga tentang Seijuro Akashi.

Chapter Three

Kamu adalah siswi dari Rakuzan Gakuen dimana terkenal karena prestasi olahraganya terutama basket. Kamu sangat menyenangi sekolah ini. Namun terlepas dari itu tetap saja kamu sedang galau dilanda cinta tiba-tiba karena Mysterious Guy disekolah yaitu seorang yang bernama Seijuro Akashi memberikanmu hadiah natal sepasang gantungan hp yang sama seperti yang ia pakai. Kamu tidak mengerti mengapa dia memberikan itu dan kamu juga tidak berani memakai gantungan hp couple itu karena seluruh sekolah pasti akan mempertanyakan hubunganmu dengan cowok semisterius itu. Semua berawal pada winter tahun lalu

Winter Season class 1 high school

"Ah itu kan Akashi-kun ngapain dia di luar pagar sekolah pada saat salju begini?"katamu bertanya sendiri

"Bodo ah buat apa dipikirin."katamu lalu pergi membereskan barang –barang dan siap-siap pulang

Kamu telat pulang sekolah karena kamu disuruh mengurus kepentingan Student Council karena kamu setelah kamu mau pulang kamu mendengar orang mengejar dan memanggil nama kamu.

"a/n-chan tunggu ini buat kamu."kata cowok itu sambil menyerahkan gantungan hp itu couple nan imut sepasang dengannya

"Akashi-kun ini buat aku?"katamu dan melihat dia telah memakai gantungan yang sama di hp dia

"Tidak perlu a/n-chan."kata cowok itu lalu pergi meninggalkanmu dalam kebinggungan

Back to story

Kalau ditanya kamu masih binggung harus berbuat apa karena tujuan dia memberi itu dan berterima kasih tapi untuk apa? Kamu sangat senang dia begitu baik padamu karena sudah sejak lama kamu menyukai cowok itu.

Ditempat lain pulang sekolah

"Jadi hari ini kamu jadi menyatakan perasaan pada a/n-chan?"kata cowok berambut nyentrik serius

"Iya pasti jadi dan diterima."kata cowok yang satunya bersemangat

"Kamu mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada a/n-chan?"kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dua cowok itu

"iy-. Ah akashi-kun k..kenapa kamu ada di sini?"kata cowok itu ketakutan

"Sebaiknya kamu mengurungkan niatmu untuk menyatakan perasaan pada a/n-chan atau saya harus.. ah lupakan saja."kata cowok berambut merah itu pergi.

"Akashi-kun sangat menyeramkan ya?"kata cowok berambut nyentrik sambil bergidik

Pulang sekolah

Hari ini terpaksa kamu pulang telat karena ada tugas dari Student Council. Baru kamu mau pulang namun kamu kembali dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggil nama kamu dari belakang

"a/n-chan bisa bicara sebentar?"kata cowok berambut merah itu

"Akashi-kun ada apa jarang sekali kamu memanggil aku?"katamu menyapa pada cowok misterius itu

"Jangan pernah terima ajakan dari cowok manapun untuk mengajakmu pergi berdua dengannya."kata dia sambil memperhatikanmu dengan serius

"Kenapa memang kenapa apa urusanmu dengan itu?"katamu binggung atas sikapnya itu

"Pokoknya jangan pernah lakukan itu atau aku akan marah atas sikapmu tersebut."kata cowok itu lalu pergi sama seperti yang dia lakukan tahun lalu

Tanpa kata dan alasan yang jelas kembali cowok misterius itu membuatmu binggung dan semakin penasaran tetapi kamu sangat mencintainnya karena sifatnya dia cemburu? Ah mana mungkin. Kembali kamu menepis angan-anganmu

Keesokan paginya

"a/n-chan sepulang sekolah nanti aku mau bicara dengan kamu di belakang sekolah."kata cowok itu

"Ada apa ya?"tanya kamu sambil teringat kata-kata Akashi-kun kemarin untuk tidak mmenerima ajakan cowok lain

"Pokoknya datang saja aku tunggu."kata cowok itu lalu pergi

Sepulang sekolah

"Kamu au bicara apa ya?"katamu terpaksa menerima ajakan cowok yang tadi pagi mengundangmu dibelakang sekolah

"a/n-chan aku su-"kata cowok itu tiba-tiba terpotong

"Jangan pernah kamu dengarkan kata-kata itu a/n-chan."kata akashi-kun tiba-tiba muncul

"Akashi-kun kenapa kamu kesini."katamu kaget tidak percaya

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."kata cowok itu langsung menarik tanganmu pergi

"Akashi-kun kenapa kamu melakukan ini?Kamu kenapa coba?"katamu berusaha meminta penjelasan

Diam...selama itu dia terus menarikmu sambil berjalan dengan erat tangannya terus memegangmu. Seakan akan ia takut kehilanganmu

"AKASHI-KUN!"teriak kamu sekencang-kencangnya

"Aku suka kamu a/n-chan. Aku tidak mau dia merebut kamu."kata cowok itu sambil menunduk

"Kenapa?Sejak kapan?"katamu tidak percaya

Flash back summer musim lalu

Belakang club basket

"a/n-san serius suka sama Akashi-san?"kata cewek blonde sahabatmu

"Huss jangan keras-keras. Iya benar."katamu dengan wajahmu yang semakin memerah

"Tapi a/n-san Akashi-san serem banget dan dia juga misterius banget orangnya. Kamu nggak takut?"kata temanmu cemas

"Kalau menurut aku sih dia tidak gitu baru kemarin aku liat dia begitu keren latihan untuk winter cup basketball. Dia cuma terlalu serius dan fokus juga kelihatannya baik."katamu menjelaskan

Kamu dan sahabatmu tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang kalian bicarakan mendengarkan dengan serius dan malu.

Back to story

"Karena itulah aku mengucapkan terima kasih sama a/n-chan winter tahun lalu. Atas perasaan kamu itu."kata Akashi memandangmu dengan semburat merah kecil dipipinya

Kamu tidak percaya jadi ini semua jawaban atas sikapnya selama ini. Dia lalu segera menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Hangat walaupun ditengah salju tetapi tetap indah lalu dia berbisik

"a/n-chan jangan pernah kamu pergi dengan laki-laki lain atau aku..ak..u ce..ce cemburu."kata dia dengan sangat manis dengan sikapnya yang malu itu

" kamu aneh."katamu setengah tertawa

Tapi kamu senang dia menunjukan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa salju yang turun tahun ini menjadi lebih indah dari tahun sebelumnya dan yang lebih menggembirakan bahwa cintamu padanya terbalaskan dengan indah oleh sang mysterious guy.

Ah gomen jika masih jelek romancenya bagi yang mau request buat character Generation of miracle selanjutnya review please nanti langsung dikabulkan juga saran dan kritiknya. Makin banyak yang minta makin di kabulkan. Sekali lagi review baru di dunia fanfiction. Ja-ne


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Give Up

Title: Slice of life with Kiseki no Sedai

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Romance singkat tentang anak-anak kiseki no sedai x Reader. Keempat tentang Aomine Daiki.

Chapter Four

Don't Give Up

Kamu adalah cewek yang hampir sudah 1 tahun berada di Tohou gakuen. Dan masih belum banyak yang berubah termasuk dengan teman-temanmu termasuk tetangga kamu. Looh? Kenapa tetangga? Ya tetangga kamu Aomine Daiki cowok yang jago banget main basket tapi malas latihan dan terkadang kamu yang harus ngejar-ngejar dia buat latihan sampai kedalam rumahnya kenapa dia bisa hebat? Tidak ada yang tau.. belum lagi sifat arogan dia terhadap semua musuh-musuhnya tidak tau deh dia punya sahabat atau tidak. Sahabat? Ngomong-ngomong soal itu kamu sendiri tidak tahu hubungan kamu dengan dia seperti apa sahabat? Tidak mungkin pacar? Apalagi..

Tapi dia cukup perhatian dengan sedikit memberi nasihat dengan caranya yang"kasar"tidak tau mengapa? Ini kejadian kamu pertama bertemu dengan dia pada saat baru dua bulan pindah rumah

**Eight month ago **

Lapangan basket depan rumah

"Hadeuh, capek.. nggak boleh harus tetap semangat bila ingin masuk club basket cewek." katamu menyemangati diri sendiri

"Baru segitu saja sudah manyerah bagaimana mau melawan musuh yang lebih kuat?" kata cowok berambut biru itu didepan pagar rumahmu sambil memakan coklat

"Siapa yang menyerah? Lagian kamu siapa?" katamu heran baru kenal langsung sok tahu

"Tetangga sendiri juga dan saya tahu kamu latihan hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu kecuali hari minggu." kata cowok itu menjelaskan

"Stalker kah kamu?" katamu mulai merasa risih

"Hahahha enak saja yasudahlah orang seperti kamu tidak akan mengerti dan mudah menyerah." kata cowok itu berjalan pergi

"Maksudmu apa?" gumam kamu penasaran dengan maksud petanyaannya

"Apa gunanya kalau kamu menyerah pada saat bermain basket apa akan terasa manyenangkan lagi bila kamu menyerah. Hahaha yasudahlah ja-ne" kata lelaki itu pergi dan hilang dari pandangan

"Aku nggak akan mudah menyerah seperti itu." katamu kembali bersemangat dan membuktikan diri.

**Back to story**

Sejak saat itu kamu lebih berlatih keras dan kamu tau dia Aomine Daiki dan ternyata memang omongannya kasar tapi dibuktikan dengan skill dia yang sangat hebat. Dan pada suatu hari dia kembali bolos dari latihan club dan Momoi-chan menyuruh kamu pulang sekolah untuk menemuinnya.

"a/n-chan bisa minta tolong untuk kerumah Aomine-kun?" tanya Momoi dan meminta tolong

"Boleh,memang ada apa Momoi-chan?" katamu penasaran

"Iya Aomine-kun sudah dari kemarin tidak masuk sekolah tolong di check saja rumah kamu dekat dengan dia kan?" kata Momoi menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Oke,Momoi-chan sepulang sekolah aku akan menemui dia." katamu sambil tersenyum

**Sepulang sekolah depan pintu pagar Aomine**

"Bodoh sekali anak itu pintu pagar tidak di kunci?" katamu menggomel sendiri

"Permisi Aomine-kun!" teriak kamu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yang juga tidak terkunci

Lalu kamu pergi memutari sekeliling rumah Aomine dia tidak ada dan sampailah kamu didepan kamarnya dan waktu kamu ijin masuk kedalam ternyata..

"Ya ampun Aomine-kun kamu kenapa?" katamu cemas melihat dia terbaring lemas dikasur dan muka yang memerah

"Suhu badan kamu panas dan sepertinya tinggi." katamu sambil menempelkan tanganmu pada dahinya

"Aku kedapur dulu kamu harus dikompres." katamu sambil pergi menuju dapur

Setelah itu kamu mengurus Aomine-kun dan rupanya dia agak sedikit membaik dari demamnya dia belum berbicara sejak kamu datang. Namun..

"Aku pergi dulu mau menyiapkan makanan kamu belum makan kan?" tanyamu lalu beranjak dari kasurnya tapi ternyata cowok itu memegang tanganmu dan berkata

"Jangan pergi kamu disini dulu. Aku butuh kamu." kata Aomine memohon dan menahan kamu pergi

"EH?" katamu kaget atas perkataan dia itu

Namun mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah permintaan orang sakit. Dia terus memegang tangan kamu erat. Kamu tidak tau mengapa dia seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan dia seperinya tertidur dan kamu memutuskan kedapur dan membuatkan makan untuknya.

**Dapur**

"Sebaiknya aku masak bubur saja agar mudah dimakan dan dia mau memakannya dengan cepat." katamu sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan

"Kenapa dia begitu ya tadi. Atau jangan- jangan cowok it-." kata-katamu terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melinggkar dipinggangmu

"a/n-chan kamu kemana?Aku bilang kan jangan pergi dari aku." kata cowok itu tiba-tiba manja

"Aomine-kun kamu kenapa kesini cepat balik ketempat tidur kamu masih sakit." katamu menyuruh dia balik kekamarnya

"Tidak mau aku mau kamu." kata cowok itu makin manja dan bersikeras

"Duh kenapa sih kamu?Aku harus buat bubur untuk makananmu jadi balik kekamar nanti aku menyusul." katamu membujuk kembali agar cowok itu menuruti

"Tidak mau bubur. Aku mau kamu." kata dia semakin mempererat pelukannya

Dheg..dheg mukamu sekarang merah sangat malu kenapa dia bertingkah manja dan aneh seperti ini. Akhirnya karena ia tidak mau menyerah kamu mengantar dia kekamar sambil membawa makanan dengan dia yang masih "nempel" dengan kamu.

"Aomine-kun lepasin dong. Gimana mau kasih kamu makan kamu belum makan kan?" katamu kembali membujuk

"Tidak mau aku mau tetap seperti ini." kata cowok itu tetap keras kepala

Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang akhrinya dia mau melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring dikasurnya lalu makan yang tentunya dengan bantuanmu. Kamu tidak habis pikir orang seperti dia bisa sangat manja seperti selesai ia minum obat dan kamu harus pulang dia menahan kamu lagi dan malah menarik kamu dalam pelukannya dan..

"Aku Suka Kamu a/n-chan. Dan Arigatou untuk hari ini aku tidak akan melupakannya." kata cowok itu sambil memelukmu

"Aomine-kun kamu? Eh dia langsung tertidur efek obatnya cepat sekali." katamu sambil tersenyum lalu membaringkannya kembali dan lalu pulang

**Keesokan harinya**

Kamu masih binggung atas kejadian semalam apa Aomine-kun mengatakan dengan sadar atau hanya menggigau? Yasudahlah mungkin itu efek dari sakit dan obatnya. Namun ternyata..

"a/n-chan boleh bicara sebentar." kata cowok berambut biru itu yan terlihat agak baikan

"Ah Aomine-kun kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?" katamu bertanya

"Ah itu tidak penting yang penting harus bicara dengan kamu sekarang." Kata cowok itu sambil menarik tanganmu

**Belakang Ruang club basket**

"a/n-chan masalah kemarin say-." kata cowok itu terotong oleh kamu

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan kamu tidak salah itu efek dari obat dan sakit saja kan?" katamu bertanya padanya

Diam Aomine-kun hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir kamu dan lalu memeluk kamu.

"Aomine-kun?" katamu kembali kepada dia binggung tapi senang juga

"Aku suka kamu a/n-chan. Sejak pertama melihat kamu yang berjuang keras dalam berlatih basket mengubah pemikiranku pada orang bahwa tidak semua orang akan give up begitu saja kamu yang mengajarkan hal itu padaku dan makin lama perasaan ini pun juga timbul pada kamu a/n-chan." kata Aomine-kun sambil menatap kamu dengan semburat merah kecil di wajahnya

Kamu tidak akan pernah menyangka ini terjadi namun hanya satu yang bisa kamu katakan padanya.

"Aku juga s..suka Aomine-kun." katamu tersenyum lalu memeluknya kembali

Sejak saat itu kamu melihat dia rajin berlatih dan menyadari dirinya yang semakin fun dalam bermain basket. Kamu menanyakan padanya apa dia bersikap manja pada saat sakit seperti itu tapi dia menyangkal katanya terkecuali terhadap kamu percaya atau tidak yang penting Don't give up Aomine-kun.

Gomen jika masih kurang berasa feelnya untuk bagi yang mau request buat character Generation of miracle selanjutnya review please nanti langsung dikabulkan juga saran dan kritiknya. Masih baru di dunia fanfiction. Thanks buat yang sudah review. Makin banyak request makin cepat -ne


End file.
